Love you, Sasuke-kun
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Sakit, itulah yang dirasa. Saat orang yang kau cintai mengingkari janji, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Sasuke, apakah kau mengingatku? Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Tepatilah janjimu.. Warning inside. Mind to RnR? Complete! I do not own the cover!
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun.."

Nama itu mengalun begitu saja dari bibir ranum seorang gadis bersurai bunga musim semi. Iris emeraldnya tak luput dari tv yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali, ia berteriak, menggumamkan nama itu lagi dengan antusias, kemudian melempari televisi itu dan kembali menangis.

"Sa..hiks..suke-kun..hiks.."

Ino hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sudah tak bisa dihitung jari sahabatnya ini menangis demi lelaki dingin nan cuek seperti Sasuke. Memang sih tampangnya cool, tapi..

"Sakura.." Lirihnya. Didekapnya tubuh mungil nan kurus Sakura. Semenjak Sasuke menjadi bintang idola di televisi, Sakura memang yang paling antusias. Namun, akibat skandal Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini, Sakura menjadi.. Mengerikan.

"Ino..."

Dengan kasar, Sakura mengelap air matanya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin di hadapan sahabatnya sendiri. Helaian merah muda yang sedikit berantakan, ia rapikan. Tapi, itu malah membuatnya semakin mengerikan.

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Ino. Dibelainya pipi pucat itu dengan tangannya, batu aquamarinenya menatap lembut ke iris emerald Sakura, mencari jawaban yang ada disana.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia belum makan apapun dari semalam.

"Ya ampun, lihat dirimu Sakura! Kau kurus sekali sekarang! Mana ucapanmu hah?! kau bilang kau ingin se-sexy Tsunade-sensei! Ayo makan!" Teriak Ino, gemas. Dengan cepat, ia menarik lengan Sakura menuju dapur.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau makan sebelum bertemu Sasuke-kun!" Balas Sakura, tak kalah keras. Ditariknya kembali lengannya menuju posisi semula dan memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis bersurai kuning pucat di hadapannya.

"Tapi Sakura, dia sudah berubah! Dia bukan lagi Sasuke yang kita kenal!" Ujar Ino kesal. Ditatapnya tajam iris emerald milik Sakura dengan sebal sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

"Pergi Ino!"

"Tapi Saku—"

"PERGI!" Ino hanya mengangguk pasrah, kemudian beranjak pergi dari kamar bercat merah muda itu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Love you, Sasuke-kun.**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: OOC(maybe), abal, gaje, aneh, typo. Mind to RnR?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino menatap butiran-butiran abu hitam di depannya. Terdapat sisa-sisa kertas yang masih setengah utuh di sebelah sisa pembakaran itu. Ditatapnya dengan sendu abu itu, lalu mengambil sisa kertas yang masih utuh dengan cepat.

"Sakura.."

Ia membacanya dengan perlahan. Benar dugaannya, ini untuk Sasuke, lelaki yang menjabat sebagai leader band 'Thunder' yang tengah naik daun di kalangan anak muda. Apalagi wajah tampannya, membuat para wanita berteriak dan terbuai akan pesonanya.

Ino mengambil sebuah amplop pelangi bergambar bunga sakura dengan alamat dan prangko yang sudah melekat disana. Dimasukkannya kertas itu ke dalamnya, dan memasukkannya pada sebuah kotak surat. Ah, semoga sampai.

"Ino.."

Suara yang sangat ia kenali itu membuat Ino menoleh. Ditatapnya emerald yang ada di hadapannya dengan suka cita, akhirnya Sakura keluar kamar juga. Sudah kira-kira seminggu ini sahabat pinknya itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya pada sang mentari.

"Aku ingin jus tomat." Ujar Sakura. Ino mengerutkan dahi, tomat? Sakura kan alergi buah merah itu.

"Juga sup tomat." Tambah Sakura. Ino semakin menatapnya bingung. Ada apa ini?

"Kue dengan hiasan tomat, dan memakan buah tomat."

"Sakura?"

"Seperti Sasuke-kun.." Tambah Sakura lagi disertai senyuman manis yang mengerikan. Ino mendekatkan diri ke arah sahabatnya itu, jemarinya hendak memegang kening milik Sakura dengan perlahan. Namun, belum menyentuh keningnya, Sakura sudah ambruk disertai busa putih yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"Sa-Sakura! Sakura sadarlah! SAKURA! HARUNO SAKURA! TOLOOOOOONG!"

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas sofa. Jadwal manggung yang melelahkan membuat dirinya seakan dihujam ribuan anak panah. Capek, penat, pusing dan malas jadi satu. Mungkin mandi dan menikmati jus tomat akan membuatnya pulih kembali.

"Teme.." Suara bariton milik sahabatnya mengalun merdu di telinganya. Sasuke menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Hn?"

Sekardus penuh berisikan amplop warna-warni di dalamnya disodorkan ke arahnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, surat?

"Karena di kotak ini kebanyakan suratmu, kau harus membantuku mencari surat dari ibuku!" Ujar Naruto antusias. Sasuke menatap tumpukan surat yang menggunung itu sambil mendecih kecil, oh haruskah?

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke, sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Oh ya? Kau mau komputermu kubuat virus lagi?"

Delapan kata mengerikan itu membuat sang pemuda Uchiha menghentikan langkahnya. Sial, bisa-bisa game favoritnya harus diulang kembali hanya karena virus mematikan buatan Naruto. Ahh..

"Hn. Baiklah."

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Dihamburkannya surat-surat itu di lantai. Tangan kekar itu mengobrak-abrik isinya, mencari benda yang ia cari.

"Apa warnanya?" Tanya Sasuke, masih dengan wajah malas.

"Pelangi."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, dicarinya dengan cepat surat-surat berbau aneh dengan warna yang membuat matanya sakit itu agar cepat lekas selesai.

Oh ini dia. Batinnya.

Sepucuk surat dengan warna yang dimaksud Naruto dengan gambar bunga Sakura di depannya. Perlahan, ia membaca nama pengirimnya.

'Sakura, Konoha 13489'

Sakura, nama yang cukup familiar baginya. Seingatnya, nama Ibu Naruto adalah Kushina, bukan Sakura. Berarti, surat ini berbeda.

Kenapa ia malah terbayang sahabat lamanya?

Ah, tidak-tidak. Sakura adalah nama yang sangat umum bagi negara Jepang. Bukankah bunga tersebut merupakan ciri bangsanya sendiri? Tentu saja.

"To Sasuke, Konoha 13634"

Dibukanya dengan perlahan surat itu. Memang surat yang agak berbeda dari surat-surat yang ia terima dari fansnya. Jika biasanya di dalam maupun luarnya ditabur bau menyan—menurut Sasuke—ini malah tiada wewangian sama sekali. Bisa dibilang aneh untuk seorang 'fans'

Onyxnya melebar kala mendapati kertas di dalamnya telah terbakar seperempat. Oh, apakah ini teror?

'_Uchiha Sasuke...(Teks terbakar)_

_Dua kata yang sangat bermakna untukku.._

_Sebuah kutub dimana di dalamnya sangatlah dingin.._

_Namun memiliki pesona cahaya aurora yang membuat insan dunia terpukau._

_Oh Sasuke.._

_Apakah kau mengingatku?_

_Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun._

_Seorang gadis biasa yang hanya bisa mengagumimu dari jauh._

_Oh tidak, aku memiliki kelebihan._

_Yaitu, mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku._

_Yang kuminta hanya satu, pertanggung jawabkanlah janjimu._

_- Sakura._'

Dahinya berkerut. Sok kenal sekali pengirim ini. Mengingat? Apa yang harus diingat? Saat mereka mengintai dirinya kah? Cih. Janji? Janji apa yang pernah ia gadaikan?

"Ah, ini dia! Thanks Teme udah mau bantu." Ujar Naruto, diberesinya tumpukan itu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih lagi, diremasnya surat itu dan dibuangnya ke tong sampah. Berharap otaknya dapat tenang tak memikirkan isi darinya.

"Sialan."

.

.

.

Ino menatap selang infus yang menghubungkan antar darah Sakura itu dengan sendu. Sudah tiga hari Sakura tak sadarkan diri dan ini disebabkan oleh Sasuke!

Ya pemuda itu. Pemuda itu yang membuat Sakura terus menerus mengkonsumsi pil penenang. Oh, padahal dirinya telah melarang mati-matian sahabat yang sudah ia anggap kakak tersebut untuk mengkonsumsi benda tak lazim itu.

"Kau tau Sakura? Aku merindukan saat kita bersama.." Lirihnya. Ditatapnya sebuah pigura yang memang ia letakkan disana. Tiga orang gadis dengan surai yang berbeda, pertama dirinya, kedua Sakura dan ketiga gadis bersurai indigo dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau menyusul Hinata ke alam sana? Meninggalkanku sendiri di sini, hah? Kau tega?" Jarinya mengepal, menahan amarah. Disambarnya tas selempang biru yang disampirkan di pinggir sofa dan membuka isinya. Sebuah buku kecil yang tebal dengan sampul berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'Sakura's Diary.'

Bukan bermaksud lancang atau apapun, tetapi Ino mencari secarik kertas yang pernah ia lihat saat Sakura sedang menyendiri di kamarnya. Apakah sudah dibakar?

Ah, belum. Sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di wajah barbienya. Dengan gesit ia merobeknya dan kembali memasukkan ke dalam sebuah amplop yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Aku tak rela kau pergi.." Lirih Ino lagi. Kakinya melangkah besar-besar menuju kotak surat yang ada di depan rumah sakit.

KRIETTT—Decitan memekakkan telinga dari kotak surat pun terdengar. Disertai suara itu, tiba-tiba blitz-blitz kamera bercahaya dimana-mana. Ino mengerutkan dahinya, ada apa ini?

"Sasuke-san...bahwa...Karin-san?"

'Sasuke? Ia ada disini?' Tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ditatapnya kerumunan wartawan yang bagaikan semut mengerubungi gula. Oh, benar, pemuda yang sedang memakai kacamata dengan jaket hitam itu tengah berjalan dari cafe di sebelah rumah sakit. Bahkan, model majalah hot fenomenal, Uzumaki Karin pun juga disana.

Wajah Ino memerah menahan amarah. Oh, beginikah kelakuan Sasuke setelah tenar? Mencari sensasi hanya demi dua kata yang mendeskripsikan dirinya melambung? Cih, murahan.

Untung Sakura tidak melihat pemandangan menjijikan ini. Batinnya.

"Pantat ayam sialan." Umpat Ino, kemudian berlalu dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari mobil hitamnya dengan perlahan. Tudung jaket dan kacamata hitam yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya membuat ia tertutup rapat. Pertemuan—yang katanya—penting antara dirinya dan sutradara terkenal, Jiraiya, membuatnya tidak bisa menghindari acara sialan ini.

Oh, sial. Umpatnya lagi.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan manja bergelayut pada lelaki paruh baya yang keseluruhan rambutnya putih bersih. Saudara sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar membuatnya jijik. Sudah tak bisa dihitung keberapa kali Karin melakukan hal yang 'tidak-tidak' padanya hanya demi ke-famous-an semata.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan, pak tua?" Tanyanya setelah mendekat ke arah meja itu.

"Aahhh..Sasu-kun.." Desahan dari Karin semakin membuat Sasuke merinding. Oh, sial.

"Diam gadis bodoh." Umpat Sasuke, tajam. Onyxnya kemudia beralih ke arah Jiraiya yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jiraiya menyeringai, dibisikkannya beberapa kalimat ke arah telinga Sasuke. Sedangkan Karin masih kesensem akan ketampanan Uchiha di hapannya.

"Kau gila, aku tidak mau. Film Icha-icha tactics? Dengan gadis sialan ini? Cih. Lebih baik aku tidur tadi daripada berbicara tentang ini. Aku pergi."

Karin berteriak histeris, dan seketika ribuan wartawan berkumpul disana. Benar dugaan mereka, para paparazzi merepotkan itu mengendus jejak langkahnya. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Tetapi, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Sasu-kun..hiks.."

Oh, mulai lagi. Batinnya. Gadis sialan di hadapannya lagi-lagi menangis, tak sadarkah ia bahwa itu membuatnya repot? Ck.

Tak ada pilihan, Sasuke segera menarik Karin dari kerumunan wartawan itu.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang remang-remang memasuki indera pengelihatannya membuat rasa pening menyerang kepalanya. Aroma khas obat menyeruak dimana-mana, ini di rumah sakit. Memangnya apa yang terjadi?

Diusahakannya menopang tubuh kurus itu dengan tangannya sendiri, menyenderkan kepala di dinding dan mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Satu kata yang ia ingat, Sasuke.

Sakura mencengkram seprai itu dengan kasar. Sesak, dadanya sesak. Memikirkan Sasuke—yang dulunya—sahabat baiknya itu bersama gadis bersurai merah. Ia tau, perasaannya saat ini telah berubah, bukan sekedar sahabat atau teman biasa, melainkan cinta. Cinta yang ia tau selamanya takkan pernah bersatu.

Emeraldnya menatap langit-langit kamar bercat biru tua itu, menerawang setiap angan yang ia kenang. Memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas, itulah kata-kata Ino untuk melupakan pemuda Uchiha yang selalu mengusiknya.

"Aku..tidak bisa." Lirihnya. Bulir air mata kembali membendung di pelupuk matanya. Sakit, sesak, nyeri dan benci tertahan di benaknya. Sasuke, mana janjimu?

"Pantat ayam, seharusnya aku tak mendengarkan janjimu." Ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum getir.

Emeraldnya beralih ketika melihat televisi yang terpampang di hadapannya. Bermaksud mencari hiburan, ia menekan tombol on dari remote itu tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Yang penting, hatinya tenang.

"Shinchan gak ada." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis, di tekannya tombol bertuliskan '6' di remot itu dengan perlahan. Acara yang dipenuhi blitz-blitz kamera, pasti infotaiment.

Sakura menatap tv itu dengan malas. Tidak ada acara menarik, ingin ia mematikan tv itu dengan jarinya, namun sebuah adegan membuat perhatiannya tertarik. Rambut pantat ayam itu..

'Kami secara live memergoki Uchiha Sasuke, leader grup band 'Thunder' berjalan keluar dari sebuah kafe dengan model majalah ternama, Uzumaki Karin. Mereka terlihat menghindari sesuatu sambil bertautan tangan. Hmm.. Apakah ada sesuatu ya?'

Sakura tercengang, berita itu lagi itu lagi. Hatinya memanas, wajahnya memerah. Ia tau, dirinya tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk marah atau cemburu terhadap seorang 'Uchiha Sasuke' tetapi, hatinya yang tak rela. Tak rela pemuda raven itu bersama gadis yang menurutnya.. Seperti itulah.

Jemarinya mencengkram helai merah mudanya dengan kasar. Kepalanya bergerak kesana-kemari, tidak! Ia tidak rela! Tidak rela! Diambilnya sebuah tempat kecil berisikan pil-pil yang entah apa itu dan membuka tutupnya dengan kasar.

"Saku— SAKURA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ino menyambar botol itu secara kasar. Namun, Sakura memberontak dan menarik ke arah yang berlawanan.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Teriak Ino makin keras, ditatapnya dengan tajam iris emerald Sakura hingga menembus ke dalamnya. Tapi, Sakura tak menggubrisnya. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik kembali botol itu dari tangan Ino.

Sakura menggenggam botol itu penuh kemenangan. Dimasukkan setengah isinya secara bersamaan, lalu diteguknya. Ino tercengang, nafasnya berderu tak beraturan menatap sahabatnya yang tengah melakukan hal yang menurut banyak orang mengerikan.

"Ino.. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke." Ujar Sakura disela-sela deru nafasnya.

"Hanya Sasuke! Sasuke milikku! Bukan milik gadis merah itu!" Teriak Sakura kegirangan. Dipeluknya tubuh Ino dengan antusias sembari menghirup aroma jeruk yang dipakainya.

"Saku—" Belum selesai Ino memanggilnya, Sakura sudah kembali ambruk dengan mulut dipenuhi busa.

"Saku..HARUNO SAKURA!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Gaje ya? Niat hiatus malah nulis kayak begini. Ini aku bagi jadi dua chapter (lagi). Agak aneh juga kalo Hana gak nulis. Ok, mind to review?:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hanya Sasuke! Sasuke milikku! Bukan milik gadis merah itu!" Teriak Sakura kegirangan. Dipeluknya tubuh Ino dengan antusias sembari menghirup aroma jeruk yang dipakainya.

"Saku—" Belum selesai Ino memanggilnya, Sakura sudah kembali ambruk dengan mulut dipenuhi busa.

"Saku..HARUNO SAKURA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Love you, Sasuke-kun.**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: OOC(maybe), abal, gaje, aneh, typo. Mind to RnR?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda raven itu membuka kenop pintu dengan cepat. Diusapnya peluh yang bercucuran dari wajah pucatnya. Oh, para wartawan itu memang gila.

Sasuke mendecih, merasa dirinya bodoh, sangat bodoh. Hanya karena waktu itu Karin menangis histeris karena diputuskan Suigetsu temannya, ia yang sekarang menjadi korban. Padahal awalnya ia hanya bermaksud membantu Karin kembali dengan Suigetsu, nyatanya?

Deru helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan tak sabaran, ia melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke atas kasur king size yang nyaman itu. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa rambut ravennya.

"Sasuke."

Ia menoleh dengan geram, siapa gerangan yang berani mengganggu aktifitasnya? Lancang sekali. Onyxnya mendapati seorang pemuda berambut coklat spike yang tengah nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala di ambang pintu.

"Ada sepucuk surat tanpa wewangian untukmu lho! Rekor!" Ujarnya. Sasuke mendecih lagi, kemarin ia juga menemukan surat yang sama.

"Dan seluruh anggota Thunder tengah membacanya di ruang tengah."

Sembilan kata lugu itu membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Membaca? Semuanya? Dengan segera, ia berlari menuju ruang tengah meninggalkan Kiba yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." Suara bariton milik Naruto dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat membuat perhatiannya tertarik. Oh sial.

"Dasar pantat ayam sialan. Mana janjimu hah?"

Pa-pantat ayam? Apakah Sasuke tak salah dengar?

"Sialan! Kau sudah membuatku seperti ini!

Rasa sakit yang engkau berikan, sebuah janji yang engkau gumamkan membuat kepalaku melayang, kau tau itu?

Setiap hari aku menangis. Menatap dirimu bersama gadis-gadis yang entah apa namanya itu dengan mataku sendiri! Hey, kemanakan Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal?

Sasuke dingin yang suka membelikanku permen kapas merah muda saat pekan hari raya. Sasuke yang selalu sabar mengajariku fisika. Kemana? Apa karena kau sudah tenar, jadi melupakanku begini?

Aku tau, aku hanya gadis biasa yang tiada apa-apanya. Tetapi, aku selalu ada disini untukmu, kau tau? Ah ya, kau tidak tau. Karena memang kau tak pernah melirikku sekalipun.

Aku takkan melepasmu, sebelum kau membatalkan janjimu padaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku, menunggumu."

Suasana yang tadinya ceria, yang hanya diniatkan menggoda Sasuke kini berubah menjadi suasana mencengkam. Naruto yang merupakan sang pelaku pembaca, hanya diam menatap kilatan tajam onyx di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?" Tanya Sai, dengan wajah datar.

"Cih, aku tak tau. Lagipula, aku tak kenal."

Kiba dan Naruto berpandangan, lalu mengangguk bersama.

"Jika tidak ada apa-apanya, kenapa ia bisa membuat surat se-menyedihkan ini?" Tanya Kiba. Sasuke mendengus tak tau, lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan mencekam itu.

"Pengirimnya Sakura. Haruno.. Sakura."

DEG!—Langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika. Onyxnya membulat tak percaya. Sa-Sakura? Haruno Sakura?

BUAGHHHH—Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pintu tak bersalah itu, membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat dengan nafas tersengal yang menggenggam sebuah kayu besar terpampang di ambang pintu.

Di bantingnya dengan keras kayu itu, lalu menerjang Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Pukulan kecil yang tak berarti apa-apa bagi pemuda Uchiha itu terus dilancarkan, sehingga semua diam tak berkutik.

"UCHIHA SASUKE B*JING*N!"

Sasuke merintih kesakitan, apa kesalahan yang ia lakukan sehingga gadis ini marah kepadanya?

"Hentikan! Apa-apa..akh! Apa-apaan ini?" Pekik Sasuke.

"DASAR! KAU MELUPAKAN KAMI HAH?!"

Suara ini, suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Onyxnya lagi-lagi membulat tak percaya. "I-ino?"

BUAGHHH—Bogeman yang sangat manis mendarat di hidung Sasuke, membuat hidung pria bermarga Uchiha itu mengeluarkan cairan merah yang menggumpal.

"Heh, masih ingat rupanya." Ujar Ino sinis, berdiri sambil menepuk bajunya yang terkena debu.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa mela—"

"Sakura kritis di rumah sakit." Potong Ino. Sasuke lagi-lagi terbelalak. Sakura kritis?

"Kenapa Saku—"

"INI KARENA KAU SIALAN!" Teriak Ino tak sabaran, membuat seluruh orang disana terdiam bersama. Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?

Sasuke bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ekspresi panik yang jarang ditunjukkan seorang Uchiha terpampang di wajahnya. Ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit. Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Ino sembari berlalu meninggalkan dorm Thunder.

"Sa-sakura.."

Sekelebat ingatan tentang dirinya dan Sakura tiba-tiba terlintas, membuat Sasuke menjambak helai ravennya dengan gusar. Bibir pucatnya terus menerus mengumandangkan nama bunga khas Jepang itu dengan tak beraturan. Naruto bersumpah bahwa ia pertama kali melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

Naruto, Kiba dan Sai menatapnya dengan iba. Ditepuknya pundak sahabat mereka dengan pelan, seakan menyalurkan semangat yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

"Temui dia, Teme. Sekarang.." Sasuke mengangguk cepat, lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan mereka yang tengah tersenyum getir.

'Berjuanglah, Teme..'

.

.

.

Ino terduduk di ruang tunggu dengan cemas. Sesekali ia berdiri dan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan. Digigitnya jari-jarinya dengan gusar, seperti menunggu sesuatu.

"Ino.." Suara bass milik pemuda yang ia kenali membuat sebuah senyuman tipis terulas di wajahnya. Akhirnya, yang ditunggu sahabatnya datang juga.

"Lama sekali kau, pantat ayam."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil menyesuaikan irama nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Sakura di dalam, sedang tertidur. Kata dokter, ia mengalami overdosis obat tingkat akut. Jika sekali lagi ia mengkonsumsi obat itu, ia akan—

—Mati."

Sasuke terbelalak, berhenti sejenak melupakan nafasnya yang masih tak karuan dan menatap iris aquamarine Ino dengan tajam. Mati?

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke memasuki ruangan biru tua itu. Ditatapnya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur dengan selang infus yang menembus di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Halo." Sapa Sasuke dengan suara sekecil mungkin. "Apa kabar, hm?"

Tidak dijawab. Tentu saja karena gadis di hadapannya memang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sakura. Diusapnya helaian merah muda miliknya dengan lembut. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan bulir air mata yang tertahan di iris Onyxnya.

"Maaf.."

Sasuke menutup mata, mengingat semua kejadian yang pernah ia lakukan dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

**Flashback on.**

_Seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah duduk menyendiri di sebuah cafe. Kopi hitam pekat di dalam cangkir itu sesekali diseruputnya. Onyxnya tak tinggal diam, sedari tadi bergerak mencari seseorang yang tengah ditunggunya sedari tadi._

_"Sasuke-kun! Hosh..hosh.."_

_Sasuke menoleh ketika seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari._

_"Kau telat, Sakura." Ujarnya datar. Ditatapnya emerald Sakura dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya._

_"Ma-maaf! Tadi aku harus membantu Ino dulu." Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar jawaban sahabat karibnya dan kembali menyeruput minumannya._

_"Sasuke-kun, ingat tidak waktu kecil kau ingin menjadi rocker?" Tanya Sakura sembari menyeimbangkan irama nafasnya. Sasuke tercekat, mimpi?_

_"Uhukk-uhukk.. Hn. Kenapa?"_

_"Ini!" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah selebaran dengan warna yang cukup ngejreng, dengan judul yang bertuliskan 'Pencarian grup band berbakat.' Sasuke membelalakan matanya, ini.._

_"Aku sudah melupakan mimpiku, Sakura."_

_TAKKK—Bagaikan ranting yang terbelah dua, Sakura melongo. Melupakan? Apakah Sasuke serius?_

_"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan itu semua? Orang jelas-jelas aku sering mendengarmu bernyanyi lagu Roma Iramah di kamar mandi kok!"_

_Dengan kecepatan kilat, Sasuke membekap bibir mungil Sakura. Wajah stoic yang biasa ia pasang langsung berubah menjadi wajah kucing memaling ikan tetangga. Takut ketauan eh, Sasuke?_

_"Di-diam! Hn, Lalu?"_

_"Aku ingin kau mengikuti ajang itu." Ujar Sakura lagi. Sasuke terdiam mencerna perkataan Sakura, ikut? Dirinya? Oh, tidak akan pernah._

_"Tidak mau."_

_"Aaaaah! Ayolah, Sasuke-kun! Kumohon.." Pinta Sakura lagi. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Ah, puppy eyes no jutsu milik Sakura memang tiada duanya._

_"Hft, baiklah."_

_Dua kata yang dilontarkan pemuda Uchiha itu membuat Sakura senang bukan main. Dipeluknya tubuh kekar Sasuke dengan perasaan senang sambil meloncat-loncat tak karuan._

_"Yeay! Bibi Kurenai pasti senang!" Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya._

**Flashback off.**

"Kau yang menyuruhku ikut ajang itu. Hm, dugaanku benar, Sakura." Gumam Sasuke sambil menatap iris emerald yang berada di dalam kelopak seputih salju.

"Inilah yang kutakutkan."

Flashback On.

_"Kau lolos?! Kau lolos?!" Sakura bertanya begitu antusias ketika Sasuke keluar dari suatu ruangan. Ekspresi datar khas Uchiha terpampang di wajahnya, menyulitkan Sakura untuk membaca pikirannya._

_"Hn, aku lolos."_

_Sebuah senyum sumringah terulas di wajah cantik Sakura, tak segan-segan ia bergelantungan di leher Sasuke sembari menyubit pipi chubbynya. Air mata pun bercucuran, dengan segera ia memeluknya._

_"Aku tau kau..hiks..akan lolos, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura sesegukan. Sasuke yang kaget akan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa merona sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya._

_"Hn."_

_Sakura menyeka air matanya, menampilkan senyuman malu dan rona merah di wajahnya. Malu juga jika menangis di tempat umum seperti ini._

_"Kau akan di trainee dulu 'kah?" Tanya Sakura, yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil._

_"Kalau begi—"_

_"Sakura, kita ke taman biasa sekarang." Ujar Sasuke, jelas dan padat. Mereka segera menaiki sebuah motor bebek yang bentuk dan warnanya sudah tak karuan menuju sebuah taman kecil di pinggir kota._

_"Sasuke-kun, ma-mau apa kita kesini?"_

_Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru kelam dengan taburan bintang di atasnya._

_"Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Aku Sasuke. Sakura membelalakan matanya. Sa-Sasuke? Cinta padanya?_

_"Ja-jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Hahaha." Tawa Sakura, garing._

_"Apakah mata ini menampakkan kebohongan, Sakura?"_

_Sakura terdiam menatap kilatan Onyx Sasuke. Tidak, tiada kebohongan disana. "Apakah kau juga.. Mencintaiku?"_

_Sakura terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat, memberanikan diri menatap iris Onyx di hadapannya. Ia tidak mau sakit berharap pada Sasuke, juga ia tidak mau Sasuke sakit karenanya. Cukup melihatnya bahagia saja, ia sudah bahagia._

_"Aku mencintaimu, sebagai sahabat baikmu, Sasuke-kun."_

_"Tak lebih?" Tanya Sasuke, tersenyum miris. Sakura menepuk kedua bahu Sasuke dengan lembut. "Rasa cinta pada sahabat, lebih besar dari cinta kepada seorang kekasih."_

_Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Ditatapnya lagi keindahan emerald di hadapannya. "Sakura, aku takut nanti.. Aku melupakanmu."_

_Sakura tertawa kecil, pemuda dingin nan cuek di hadapannya ternyata masih lugu dan polos. "Kau harus berjanji, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke tersenyum lebar, senyum yang hanya bisa ditunjukkan pada gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya. "Hn, aku janji, saat aku terkenal nanti, aku akan langsung menikahimu."_

_Senyuman Sakura langsung berubah menjadi wajah orang yang terkaget-kaget. "A-APA?!"_

_"Hn, kau bilang cinta sahabat melebihi kekasih, karena itu aku akan menikahimu." Ujar Sasuke lagi, membuat Sakura merona._

_"Ba-baiklah, kupegang janjimu. Jika kau melupakan diriku atau mengingkari janjimu, tak segan-segan aku menghabisi enam botol pil penenang, Sasuke-kun."_

**Flashback Off.**

"Gadis bodoh." Umpat Sasuke. Air matanya sudah mengucur entah sejak kapan. Digenggamnya tangan mungil Sakura dengan lembut. "Hey bodoh, bangunlah."

Masih tak di jawab. Bahu Sasuke tiba-tiba berguncang hebat, dan keluarlah isakan besar dari bibir pucatnya. "Sakura, Haruno Sakura.. menikahlah denganku."

Onyx Sasuke memandang pasrah tubuh Sakura, sia-sia ia disini. Sakura tak melihatnya. Perlahan, ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat Sakura berbaring.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV on.**

Gelap. Tiada cahaya. Tiada penerangan dan tiada sumber kehidupan. Ini dimana?

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura.. menikahlah denganku."

Suara bass itu, apa katanya? Menikah? Dia mengajakku menikah? Di-dia serius mengajakku menikah?

Kubuka perlahan kelopak mataku, berat, itulah yang kurasa. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba membangunkan diriku, oh ayolah Sakura..

Iris emeraldku terbuka, yang pertama terpampang di mataku ialah punggung sosok pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam yang tengah mendekat ke arah pintu. Aku kenal sosok itu, itu.. Uchiha Sasuke! Ya! Dia! Kududukkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan menyender pada dinding biru tua yang agak dingin.

Aku membuka suara, namun rasanya pita suaraku mencekat tenggorokanku hingga tak membuka suara. Sasuke, jangan pergi!

"Kenapa kau keluar?"

Sosok gadis pirang yang berada di depan pintu mengagetkanku. Aku kenal orang itu, ia sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino.

"Sakura belum sadarkan diri."

"Apanya yang belum sadarkan diri? Dia sedang melihat ke arah kita, baka."

Sasuke memutar balikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku, sontak aku kaget luar biasa. Dia.. Dia makin tampan dan juga keren. Ingin sekali aku berteriak histeris dan menimpukinya dengan bantal, tetapi dia malah memelukku! Memelukku!

"Sakura.."

Nafasku tertahan, aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku melayang. Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir dia memelukku seperti ini, yang jelas.. Aku merindukannya. Walau aku tau, aku tak bisa memilikinya.

"Sasuke-kun.." Lirihku. Ku tatap batu Onyx kelamnya dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Apa kabar, hn?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar darinya memang biasa, namun suasana canggung karena sudah lebih dari lima tahun kami tak bertemu, sibuk alasannya.

"Lumayan, kau?"

Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu mengecup puncak kepalaku pelan. Direngkuhnya lagi tubuhku ke dalam pelukan memabukkan miliknya, Sasuke.. Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku melepasmu?

"Hn, baik."

Aku tersenyum, dirinya masih sama. Dingin, cuek, layaknya kutub utara. Namun memiliki pesona cahaya aurora di dalamnya.

"Aku rindu, taman biasa tempat kita dulu." Ujarku tiba-tiba, aku pun kaget kenapa bisa berbicara seperti itu. Tanpa kuduga, ia tersenyum lebar, mengacak rambutku pelan dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kau masih sakit, Sakura." Ujarnya.

Aku mengkerucutkan bibirku, berpura-pura ngambek. Walaupun dia dingin, di dalam kata cueknya itu terdapat sebuah perhatian yang besar. "Aku mau kesana, Sasu-chan.." Rengekku.

Aku tersenyum ketika Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan membopohku berjalan. "Hati-hati." Katanya.

"Tapi kata dokter..." Ino menatapku dengan khawatir. Aku tersenyum manis padanya, seakan memberitau bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Seandainya..

Sebuah mobil hitam tanpa lecet sedikitpun terpampang di hadapanku. Sasuke sekarang gaya ya, padahal dulu cuma pake motor bebek yang kadang meledak-ledak.

"Jalanannya sudah berubah." Ujarnya, datar. Emeraldku meliriknya dari ekor mataku, mengagumi ciptaan Tuhan yang tiada duanya.

"Kau kan sudah lama tidak kesini, Sasuke-kun. Hihihi.."

Akhirnya, kami sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Sejak banyak mall di konoha, taman ini memang kurang peminatnya, sehingga seperti ini.

Sasuke kembali membopohku menuju sebuah bangku merah di tengah taman. Raut wajah khawatirnya membuatku terkekeh dalam hati. Ah, indahnya.

"Haus? Mau minum?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk kecil, dikeluarkannya sebuah botol air mineral dari sebuah kantong kresek yang entah sejak kapan ia bawa.

"Minumlah." Sarannya. Aku meneguk airnya sambil memejamkan mataku, berharap ini adalah pemberian terakhir Sasuke kepadaku.

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba terkalung di pinggangku, merengkuhku lagi dalam pelukannya untuk menikmati sensasi aroma maskulin di dalamnya. Andaikan ini mimpi, aku tak ingin terbangun, Kami-sama..

"Dulu, aku sering membelikanmu gulali." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Nostalgia." Tambahku. Hidung mungilku mencoba menyesapi aroma Sasuke di balik dada bidangnya. Hangat, rengkuhan Sasuke memang hangat, tetapi.. Ini hanya semata. Aku tidak boleh terus menerus terbayang dan menjadi bayangan dirinya.

Sasuke yang biasanya diam kali ini terus mengoceh padaku, kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini sembari mengambil botol yang selalu Ino larang untuk menyentuhnya. Kubuka tutupnya pelan agar tak ketahuan, dan memakan seluruhnya, lalu meneguk sisa-sisa air mineral yang di berikan Sasuke.

"Ya kan, Sakura?"

Seketika pandanganku mengabur, tiga kata itu adalah kata yang terakhir kudengar. Detak jantungku tak karuan dan kepalaku pening. Dan akhirnya aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi.

**Normal POV.**

"Di bawah pohon itu kau pernah terjatuh, ya kan Sakura?" Sasuke bergumam sembari menunjuk salah satu pohon sakura yang telah mati. Basah, kaosnya terasa basah. Diliriknya Sakura yang tengah terlelap di pelukannya.

"Kau tidur hm?" Tanyanya sembari mengusap helaian merah muda Sakura. Perlahan, tangannya berpindah menuju kening lebarnya, mata, hidung hingga bibir merah muda milik Sakura.

"Aku ingin, menciummu.." Ujar Sasuke disertai seringai tipis. Diraihnya wajah Sakura untuk menghadap ke arah bibirnya dengan perlahan. Namun, belum sempat ia menatapnya, bibir Sakura telah dipenuh busa putih yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sa-Sakura? Kau kenapa? Hey! Sakura! Sakura! SAKURAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat dengan pakaian serba hitam, terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat tengah berjongkok pada sebuah batu nisan. Sang gadis menangis tersedu-sedu sembari menggumamkan nama yang tertulis di nisan itu.

'Haruno Sakura. Lahir: 28 Maret 19xx. Wafat: 12 Juni 20xx'

"Sakura.." Lirih Sasuke sambil menyeka genangan air mata yang tertahan di pelupuknya. "Maaf.."

Ino mengusap lagi batu itu dengan lembut, senyuman getir terulas di wajah cantiknya. Setelah menaruh beberapa bunga lily, ia berdiri dengan bahu yang masih bergetar.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata, Sakura.." Dan mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi dari tempat suci itu.

Di kejauhan sanan terlihatlah dua orang gadis memakai gaun putih bersih yang tengah menatap Sasuke dan Ino. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya yang baru saja didoakan oleh kerabat-kerabat terdekat.

"Te-terima kasih Sakura, telah menemaniku.."

"Hm, ya Hinata. Kita hanya tinggal, menjemput Ino.." Hinata mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun hilang menuju angkasa.

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**Ending yang gaje. Hahaha. Ide cerita ini muncul saat ngebayangin Kyuhyun dan Hana jadi peran disini. Padahal, bias Hana itu Eunhyuk & Max lho.. *loh, kok jadi curcol***

**Padahal niat Hiatus, hupt. Tapi agak bosen juga gak nulis, Hana nulis ini. Padahal lanjutan fic sebelumnya masih nunggu #plakkk XD**

**Apakah fic ini gaje? Jika ingin flame, Login dulu ya senpai-senpai sekalian. Kadang agak benci aja kalo ngeflame gak pake login, mau ngumpet kayak kucing maling daging tetangga, eh?**

**Ok, sampai disini! Sampai ketemu lagi nantiiii! Yosh, Mind to review?**


End file.
